pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ди Каприо, Леонардо
Леона́рдо Вильгельм Ди Ка́прио1 (англ. Leonardo Wilhelm DiCaprio; род. 11 ноября 1974, Лос-Анджелес) — американский актёр и продюсер2. Четыре раз был номинирован на премию «Оскар» за лучшую мужскую роль в фильмах «Авиатор» (2004), «Кровавый алмаз» (2006), «Волк с Уолл-стрит» (2013) и «Выживший» (2016), а так же был номинирован один раз за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана, сыгранную в фильме «Что гложет Гилберта Грэйпа» (1994). Четыре раза был номинирован на премию «BAFTA» и одиннадцать раз на премию «Золотой глобус». В 2016 году стал обладателем премии «Оскар» в номинации «Лучшая мужская роль» за исполнение роли Хью Гласса в фильме «Выживший». За этот фильм, Ди Каприо получил награду залучшую мужскую роль британской премии «BAFTA». Является лауреатом трех премий «Золотой глобус» за лучшую мужскую роль в драме за роль Говарда Хьюза в фильме «Авиатор» (2004), обладатель премии в номинации «Лучшая мужская роль в комедии или мюзикле» за исполненную роль Джордана Белфорта в фильме «Волк с Уолл-стрит» (2013) и в номинации «Лучшая мужская роль в драме» за роль в фильме «Выживший» (2016). Является номинантом таких премий, как «Сатурн», «Премии Гильдии киноактером США» и «Спутник». Актёрскую карьеру Ди Каприо начал в начале девяностых годов прошлого века. C 2000-х годов, Ди Каприо получил признание критиков за широкую работу в диапазоне кино-жанров. Его последующая фильмография включает в себя: «Человек в железной маске» (1998) и другие. Содержание * 1Ранние годы * 2Карьера ** 2.1Ранние работы ** 2.21991—1995 ** 2.31996—2001 ** 2.42002—2007 ** 2.52008—2013 ** 2.62014 — настоящее время * 3Личная жизнь * 4Фильмография * 5Награды и номинации ** 5.1Награды ** 5.2Номинации ** 5.3Золотая малина * 6Примечания * 7Ссылки Ранние годы Родился 11 ноября 1974 года в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния. Леонардо является единственным ребёнком автора комиксов Джорджа Ди Каприо (род. 30 ноября 1943 года) и секретаря суда Ирмелин Инденбиркен (род. в 1943). Отец имеет наполовину итальянские (из Неаполя) корни, наполовину немецкие (из Баварии)34. Мать родилась в западногерманском Ор-Эркеншвике в бомбоубежище у немцаВильгельма Инденбиркена и русской эмигрантки Хелены Инденбиркен (1915—2008) (урождённая Елена Степановна Смирнова), которая после Октябрьской революции была вывезена родителями в Германию5. В 1955 году Вильгельм и Хелена эмигрировали в США. В 2010 году на Тигрином саммите Леонардо в разговоре с Владимиром Путиным сказал, что Хелена, несмотря на то, что ей было два года, когда её увезли из России, умела говорить по-русски, и что его дед (он не сказал, по какой именно линии) также был русским, и добавил: «Так что я не на четверть, а наполовину русский»678. Будущий актёр получил имя Леонардо благодаря матери, которая посещала музей в Италии и смотрела работы художника Леонардо да Винчи9. Когда Лео исполнился год, Джордж и Ирмелин развелись, и сын остался с матерью. Он жил в нескольких кварталах Лос-Анджелеса, таких, как Эко-Парк и 1874 Хиллхарст-авеню, пока его мать работала на нескольких работах. Обучался в школе Seeds Elementary School, потом поступил в университет Los Angeles Center for Enriched Studies, в котором проучился четыре года10. Карьера Ранние работы Впервые Лео появился перед камерой ещё в два с половиной года, когда отец отвёл его на популярное детское телешоу. В 14 лет Леонардо Ди Каприо решил стать актёром. Он нашёл агента, которому понравилась и его стрижка, и его имя. Он снялся в более чем 30 рекламных роликах и в нескольких сериалах: «Санта Барбара», «Новые приключения Лесси», «Розанна» и других. 1991—1995 Его дебютом в кино стал комедийный фильм ужасов «Зубастики 3»11. С 1991 года он снимался в сериале «Болезни роста», но вскоре покинул его, чтобы сняться с Робертом Де Ниро и Эллен Баркин в фильме «Жизнь этого парня»12. Позже, в 1993 году, он вместе с Джонни Деппом играет в драме «Что гложет Гилберта Грэйпа». В этом фильме он сыграл Арни, умственно отсталого брата Гилберта. Картина имела успех у критиков, а за роль умственно неполноценного ребёнка Ди Каприо был впервые номинирован на «Золотой глобус» и «Оскар». В 1995 году Ди Каприо играет в вестерне Сэма Рэйми «Быстрый и мёртвый», где помимо него играли Шэрон Стоун, Джин Хэкмен и Рассел Кроу. Также он играет в ленте «Полное затмение», в роли поэта Артюра Рембо, влюбившего в себя своего старшего коллегу — поэта Поля Верлена (актёр Дэвид Тьюлис), чтобы тот научил его поэтическому мастерству. Лео заменил Ривера Феникса, умершего во время производства фильма13. Актёр виртуозно сыграл гомосексуальную привязанность, связь и страсть, с бесконечными абсентными возлияниями, бродяжничеством, встречами-разлуками двух сложных творческих личностей в ханжескую эпоху псевдоконсервативных ценностей после подавления Парижской Коммуны. Однако, несмотря на положительные отзывы критиков, особого успеха в прокате фильм не имел. После этой работы Ди Каприо играет в экранизации романа Джима Кэрролла «Дневник баскетболиста». В фильме рассказывается биография Кэрролла, которого и играл Лео, шестнадцатилетнего подростка, играющего в баскетбол и пишущего хорошие стихи, но после того, как он впервые пробует наркотики, в его жизни начинается стремительно падение и деградация. Пробовался на роль Робина в фильме «Бэтмен навсегда» (в итоге этого персонажа сыграл Крис О'Доннел). 1996—2001 В 1996 году Леонардо вместе с Клэр Дэйнс появляется в фильме База Лурмана «Ромео + Джульетта». Фильм является интерпретацией трагедии «Ромео и Джульетта» Уильяма Шекспира, но действие пьесы перенесено в современность. Это был один из первых кассово успешных фильмов Лео14 и любимый фильм его отца. Позже он снова играет с Робертом Де Ниро в семейной драме «Комната Марвина», в которой он исполнил роль трудного подростка15. В картине также снялись Дайан Китон и Мерил Стрип. Однако главной картиной, принесшей Леонардо мировую популярность, стал «Титаник» Джеймса Кэмерона. Первоначально Лео хотел отказаться от роли, но в конце концов он согласился, поскольку Кэмерон верил в его актёрские способности16. Фильм стал главным культурным событием года и получил 11 премий «Оскар», однако церемония сопровождалась скандалом после того, когда киноакадемики не выдвинули Лео в категории «Лучшая мужская роль». В знак протеста более 200 поклонников актёра обратились в Академию с претензиями, а сам Лео наотрез отказался посещать церемонию17. Тем не менее, Лео был выдвинут на премию «Золотой глобус». Именно роль в «Титанике» выдвинула его в ряды самых высокооплачиваемых актёров Голливуда. В 1997 году был включен в список 50 самых красивых людей мира по версии журнала People. Ди Каприо появляется в камео в черно-белом фильме Вуди Аллена — «Знаменитость». В этом же году он играет короля Людовика XIV в картине «Человек в железной маске». Несмотря на холодную реакцию у критиков, фильм собрал около 180 миллионов долларов в американском и мировом прокате. Ди Каприо был «удостоен» за эту роль антипремии «Золотая малина» с иронией в номинации «Худший актёрский дуэт» за роли короля и его брата-близнеца. Следующим проектом Ди Каприо стала приключенческая драма Дэнни Бойла «Пляж», по одноимённому роману-бестселлеру Алекса Гарленда. Он сыграл американского туриста, который в поисках лучшей жизни приезжает в Таиланд, где после отправляется на секретный остров — настоящий рай. В картине также снялись француженка Виржини Ледуайен и британка Тильда Суинтон. Лента, несмотря на неплохие кассовые сборы, как и предыдущий фильм Лео, не имела успеха у критиков. Ди Каприо даже был вновь номинирован за роль в этом фильме на антипремию «Золотая малина», но в тот раз ещё хуже был признан Джон Траволта за роли в фильмах «Поле битвы: Земля» и «Счастливые номера»). Также в прокат вышла картина Кафе «Донс Плам», снятая в 1996 году по задумке самого же Ди Каприо. 2002—2007 Ди Каприо, Скорсезе и Камерон Диасна Каннском кинофестивале, 2002 год В начале 2000-х годов Ди Каприо проявлял интерес к проекту «Американский психопат», но затем отказался от роли Патрика Бэйтмана (его сыграл Кристиан Бэйл). Также он мог сыграть Питера Паркера в экранизации знаменитого комикса «Человек-паук», но уступил это право Тоби Магуайру[источник не указан 169 дней]. Первым для Лео фильмом в 2002 году стала криминальная трагикомедия режиссёра Стивена Спилберга «Поймай меня, если сможешь». Фильм был основан на биографии Фрэнка Эбигнейла, который известен своими дерзкими преступлениями, совершёнными ещё в 1960-е годы. Фильм снимался в 147 различных местах и был снят всего за 52 дня18. Фильм получил положительные отзывы от критиков и стал для Ди Каприо одним из кассовых фильмов в его карьере. Лео получил свою третью номинацию на премию «Золотой глобус». Также в 2002 году Ди Каприо впервые снялся у режиссёра Мартина Скорсезе в фильме «Банды Нью-Йорка» о столкновении между бандами «коренных» американцев и эмигрантов в Нью-Йорке. Мартин Скорсезе сначала хотел продать свою идею реализации фильма, но после того, когда проектом заинтересовался Лео, он изменил своё решение19. Фильм имел успех как у критиков, так и у зрителей. Однако напремии «Оскар» «Банды Нью-Йорка» постигла неудача — ни одной премии из 10 номинаций. Работу Леонардо высоко оценили, но он остался в тени Дэниела Дэй-Льюиса, игру которого кинопресса оценила в целом ещё выше2021. После совместной работы Скорсезе и Ди Каприо решили ещё раз поработать вместе. На этот раз Скорсезе решил снять фильм «Авиатор» про американского бизнесмена Говарда Хьюза. Лео потратил около полутора лет, подготавливаясь к роли21. Фильм «Авиатор» имел огромный успех. Леонардо выиграл свой первый «Золотой глобус» и был номинирован на «Оскар», но награда ушла к Джейми Фоксу за роль в фильме «Рэй». В 2006 году Леонардо снимается в двух картинах — «Кровавый алмаз» и «Отступники». Эдвард Цвик снял «Кровавый алмаз», в котором также сыграли Джимон Хонсу и Дженнифер Коннелли. Фильм рассказывает о молодом контрабандисте Дэнни Арчере, промышляющем поиском и сбытом алмазов во времена гражданской войны в Сьерра-Леоне в 1999 году. Фильм получил в целом одобрительные отзывы, а Ди Каприо получил очередную номинацию на «Золотой глобус» и «Оскар» (в обоих случаях Леонардо уступил премию Форесту Уитакеру). Во втором фильме, режиссёром которого был Мартин Скорсезе, Лео сыграл Уильяма Костигана, полицейского, которого внедрили в преступную группировку ирландской мафии. Фильм получил высочайшие оценки от критиков, а актёр выдвигался на «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA. В картине также сыграли Мэтт Деймон, Джек Николсон, Мартин Шин и Марк Уолберг. 2008—2013 В начале 2008 года Ди Каприо снимается в фильме Ридли Скотта «Совокупность лжи» по одноименному роману Дэвида Игнатиуса. Фильм рассказывает о борьбе с террористами агентов ЦРУ22. Для роли Леонардо перекрасил свои волосы и носил коричневые контактные линзы, он считал, что так фильм будет похож на политические триллеры 1970-х, такие как Заговор «Параллакс» и «Три дня Кондора»22. В этом же году Лео воссоединяется с Кейт Уинслет и играет в драме «Дорога перемен». Фильм рассказывает про семейную пару, которая мечтает о том, чтобы порвать с рутинной жизнью и переехать в Париж. Леонардо получил очередную номинацию на «Золотой глобус». В 2010 году он вновь работает с Мартином Скорсезе над психологическим триллером «Остров проклятых», экранизации одноименного романа Денниса Лихейна. В картине также играют Марк Руффало, Бен Кингсли и Мишель Уильямс. Лео сыгралмаршала США Тедди Дэниелса, который направляется в Эшклиффскую лечебницу для душевнобольных преступников на остров Шаттер, чтобы расследовать дело об исчезновении одного из пациентов. В этом же году Кристофер Нолан предлагает ему роль в своем научно-фантастическом фильме «Начало». Фильм был основан на идее осознанных сновидений. Ди Каприо на парижской премьере фильма «Волк с Уолл-стрит», декабрь 2013 года 1 ноября 2010 года компания Ди Каприо выкупает права на экранизацию романа Эрика Ларсона «Дьявол в белом городе»23. Книга рассказывает историю серийного убийцы Генри Говарда Холмса, ответственного за смерть многих женщин во время Всемирной выставки в Чикаго 1893 года24. Лео также заявил, что исполнит роль серийного убийцы25. Следующим проектом становится биографическая драма Клинта Иствуда «Дж. Эдгар» о первом директоре ФБР Джоне Эдгаре Гувере. В целом фильм был встречен критиками прохладно, американская киноакадемия также не удостоила фильм ни одной номинации на «Оскар». Тем не менее, картина принесла Леонардо ещё одну номинацию на «Золотой глобус» за лучшую роль в драме (премию получилДжордж Клуни за фильм «Потомки»). В 2012 году Квентин Тарантино предлагает Ди Каприо роль в своём спагетти-вестерне «Джанго освобождённый». Лео соглашается и играет впервые злодея, обаятельного и одновременно циничного и жестокого рабовладельца Кэлвина Кэнди2627, за что получил девятую номинацию на «Золотой глобус» (Ди Каприо уступил премию другому актёру из того же фильма — Кристофу Вальцу). Год спустя Леонардо принимает предложение База Лурмана сыграть в очередной экранизации романа Фрэнсиса Скотт Фицджеральда «Великий Гэтсби»2829. Фильм получил смешанные отзывы от критиков, однако игра Ди Каприо была высоко оценена. Леонардо возвращается к Скорсезе и снимается в его новом фильме «Волк с Уолл-стрит». В основу фильма легли одноимённые мемуары Джордана Белфорта, бывшего нью-йоркского брокера, который был осужден за отмывание денег и ряд прочих финансовых преступлений3031. Это пятая совместная работа Скорсезе и Ди Каприо. После завершения съёмок Лео заявил, что собирается отдохнуть от кино32. За эту актёрскую работу он был удостоен второго «Золотого глобуса», а также вновь выдвинут на премии «Оскар» и BAFTA. На «Оскар» Ди Каприо был также номинирован за продюсирование фильма. 2014 — настоящее время С осени 2014 года Ди Каприо участвовал в многомесячных съёмках фильма «Выживший» режиссёра Алехадро Гонсалеса Иньярриту. Леонардо исполнил роль траппера Хью Гласса, который в начале XIX века был брошен умирать в диких местах на северо-западе США, однако сумел выжить, несмотря на серьёзные травмы. Съёмки проходили в Канаде и на юге Аргентины и завершились только летом 2015 года. Фильм вышел на экраны в самом конце 2015 года, и 28 февраля 2016 года принёс Ди Каприо долгожданный «Оскар» за главную мужскую роль («Оскары» также получили Гонсалес Иньярриту за режиссуру и Эммануэль Любецки за лучшую работу оператора). Ди Каприо за эту роль получил целый ряд других премий, в том числе очередной «Золотой глобус» и премию BAFTA. 19 января 2016 года Леонардо Ди Каприо на Всемирном экономическом форуме в Давосе (Швейцария) получил премию Crystal Award за вклад в защиту окружающей среды33. Создав в 1998 году фонд Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation, Ди Каприо выделил более 30 миллионов долларов на развитие 70 инновационных проектов в сфере защиты окружающей среды в 40 странах. Речь, в частности, идет о защите морской фауны или видов животных, которым грозит вымирание. «Вместе мы боремся за сохранение хрупкого климата нашей планеты против необратимых разрушений», — сказал в Давосе актёр, который в 2014 году был назначен послом мира ООН по проблемам климата. Личная жизнь Личная жизнь Леонардо Ди Каприо широко освещается в средствах массовой информации. В 1990-х Леонардо Ди Каприо встречался с датской моделью Хеленой Кристенсен, с 2000-го по 2005 год — с бразильской моделью Жизель Бюндхен34, с 2006-го по 2009 год встречался с израильской моделью Бар Рафаэли35. 26 марта 2010 года Ди Каприо и Рафаэли официально объявили о перерыве в отношениях. С лета 2010 года Лео и Бар опять стали встречаться и уже планировали пожениться36, однако в мае 2011 года в газете New York Post появилось сообщение, что Леонардо Ди Каприо и Бар Рафаэли окончательно расстались37. C июня 2011 года встречался с актрисой Блейк Лайвли38. В начале октября 2011 года появилось сообщение о том, что Леонардо Ди Каприо и Блейк Лайвли расстались, но обещали сохранить дружеские отношения39. В декабре 2011 года стало известно, что Лео начал встречаться с моделью нижнего белья бренда Victoria’s Secret Эрин Хитертон40, однако, в ноябре 2012 года пара объявила о расставании в связи с напряженными графиками работы у обоих41. В мае 2013 года у актёра начались отношения с немецкой моделью Тони Гаррн4243, завершившиеся в декабре следующего года. Лео владеет домом в Лос-Анджелесе и квартирой в Бэттери-Парк-сити в Нижнем Манхэттене44. В 2009 году актёр купил остров Блэкадор около Белиза, на котором планирует открыть экологически чистый курорт45. В 2013 году актёр стал совладельцем гоночной команды Venturi Grand Prix Formula E Team для участия в Формуле-Е. Фильмография Награды и номинации Награды * 1997 — Премия Серебряный медведь за лучшую мужскую роль в фильме «Ромео + Джульетта» на Берлинском кинофестивале 1997 года * 1998 — Премия канала MTV — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Титаник») * 2005 — Премия канала MTV — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Авиатор») * 2005 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Авиатор») * 2012 — Премия Национального совета кинокритиков США — лучшая мужская роль второго плана (за фильм «Джанго освобождённый») * 2014 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (комедия или мюзикл) (за фильм «Волк с Уолл-стрит») * 2014 — Премия Австралийской киноакадемии — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Великий Гэтсби») * 2016 — Премия Гильдии киноактёров США — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Выживший») * 2016 — Премия BAFTA — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Выживший») * 2016 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Выживший») * 2016 — Премия Оскар — Лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Выживший») Номинации * 1994 — Премия Оскар — лучшая мужская роль второго плана (за фильм «Что гложет Гилберта Грэйпа») * 1994 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль второго плана (за фильм «Что гложет Гилберта Грэйпа») * 1997 — Премия канала MTV — лучший экранный дуэт (за фильм «Ромео + Джульетта») * 1997 — Премия канала MTV — лучший поцелуй (за фильм «Ромео + Джульетта») * 1997 — Премия канала MTV — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Ромео + Джульетта») * 1998 — Премия канала MTV — лучший экранный дуэт (за фильм «Титаник») * 1998 — Премия канала MTV — лучший поцелуй (за фильм «Титаник») * 1998 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Титаник») * 2003 — Премия канала MTV — лучший поцелуй (за фильм «Банды Нью-Йорка») * 2003 — Премия канала MTV — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Поймай меня, если сможешь») * 2003 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Поймай меня, если сможешь») * 2005 — Премия Оскар — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Авиатор») * 2005 — Премия BAFTA — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Авиатор») * 2005 — Премия Гильдии киноактёров США — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Авиатор») * 2007 — Премия Оскар — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Кровавый алмаз») * 2007 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Отступники») * 2007 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Кровавый алмаз») * 2007 — Премия BAFTA — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Отступники») * 2007 — Премия Гильдии киноактёров США — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Кровавый алмаз») * 2007 — Премия Гильдии киноактёров США — лучшая мужская роль второго плана (за фильм «Отступники») * 2009 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Дорога перемен») * 2012 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль (драма) (за фильм «Дж. Эдгар») * 2012 — Премия Гильдии киноактёров США — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Дж. Эдгар») * 2012 — Премия Австралийской киноакадемии — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Дж. Эдгар») * 2013 — Премия Золотой глобус — лучшая мужская роль второго плана (за фильм «Джанго освобождённый») * 2014 — Премия BAFTA — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Волк с Уолл-стрит») * 2014 — Премия Оскар — лучшая мужская роль (за фильм «Волк с Уолл-стрит») * 2014 — Премия Оскар — лучший фильм (за продюсирование фильма «Волк с Уолл-стрит») * 2016 — Премия Crystal Award — за вклад в защиту окружающей среды Золотая малина * 1999 — Премия Золотая малина — худший актёрский дуэт (за фильм «Человек в железной маске») * 2001 — Номинация на премию Золотая малина — худшая мужская роль (за фильм «Пляж») Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Агеенко, Ф. Л. Собственные имена в русском языке: Словарь ударений. — М.: Изд-во НЦ ЭНАС, 2001. — С. 101. — ISBN 5-93196-107-0. # '''↑ Catalano 1997, pp. 7–15 # ↑''' LEONARDO DICAPRIO; Scumsville superstar; HIS PARENTS WERE HIPPIES, AND HE GREW UP IN THE POOREST PART OF TOWN.. Highbeam.com (19 апреля 1998). Проверено 13 января 2009. # '''↑ Poverty and family split spurred Leo to pounds 3m a film Titanic stardom; Gran tells of screen idol's battle. The Mirror (London, England). Highbeam (28 января 1998). Проверено 13 января 2009. # ↑''' Silverman, Stephen M. Russians Lift Vodka Glasses to DiCaprio (22 апреля 2003). Проверено 14 января 2014. # '''↑ Владимир Путин обсудил с Леонардо проблему сохранения тигров на Земле. РИА Новости (24 ноября 2010). Проверено 14 января 2014. # ↑''' Долецкая, Алёна. Леонардо Ди Каприо: «Моя русская бабушка — воплощение внутренней силы и цельности». Interview Russia(20 февраля 2012). Проверено 14 января 2014. # '''↑ Vladimir Putin: Leonardo DiCaprio is a 'real man'. The Telegraph (November 24, 2010). Проверено 8 августа 2011. # ↑''' Leonardo Dicaprio. E!. Проверено 13 января 2009. # '''↑ Los Angeles Center For Enriched Studies: Facts about LACES. lacesmagnetschool.org. Проверено 15 мая 2013. # ↑''' Harmetz, Aljean. The Actor Is Boyishly Handsome, and That's a Liability. The New York Times (12 декабря 1993). Проверено 2 августа 2010. # '''↑ O'Neill, Anne-Marie. Riding The Wave. People (26 января 2001). Проверено 2 августа 2010. # ↑''' Green, Jesse. Fresh Blood. The New York Times (12 февраля 1995). Проверено 2 августа 2010. # '''↑ Romeo + Juliet (1996). Boxofficemojo.com. Проверено 13 января 2009. # ↑''' Schwarzbaum, Lisa. Marvin's Room (1996). Entertainment Weekly (20 декабря 1996). Проверено 2 августа 2010. # '''↑ Titanic. Man Overboard!. Entertainment Weekly (7 ноября 1997). Проверено 24 января 2010. # ↑''' Busch, Anita M. Was Leonardo Robbed?. Entertainment Weekly (6 марта 1998). Проверено 23 ноября 2013. # '''↑ Daily News – Catch Me If You Can. Extra (12 декабря 2002). Проверено 3 июля 2008. # ↑''' Scorsese's Gang Of Acting Heavyweights, TheAge.com (10 февраля 2003). Проверено 3 августа 2010. # '''↑ Powers, John. The Butcher and His Boy. LA Weekly (26 декабря 2002). Проверено 3 августа 2010. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Thompson, Anne. How Do You Like Your Leonardo DiCaprio? Butch Or Boyish? The Choice Is Yours, The Observer (22 декабря 2002). Проверено 3 августа 2010. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Carroll, Larry. Leonardo DiCaprio And Russell Crowe Will Be A Good 'Fit' In CIA Flick, Ridley Scott Hopes, MTV (15 августа 2007).Проверено 30 ноября 2007. # ↑''' Dinh, James. Leonardo DiCaprio Nabs Killer Role In 'Devil In The White City'. MTV (Nov 2, 2010). Проверено 14 ноября 2010. # '''↑ Fleming, Mike. 'Devil' of a Role for Leonardo DiCaprio. Deadline.com (Nov 1, 2010). Проверено 14 ноября 2010. # ↑''' Marino, Mark. Leo DiCaprio will kill in 'Devil in the White City', CNN (Nov 2, 2010). Проверено 14 ноября 2010. # '''↑ Raup, Jordan. Quentin Tarantino's 'Django Unchained' Sets 2012 Release Date. TheFilmStage.com (June 14, 2011). Проверено 2 февраля 2012. # ↑''' Brevet, Brad. Tarantino's 'Django Unchained' Set for Christmas Day 2012 Release. RopeofSilicon.com. Rope of Silicon LLC (June 14, 2011). Проверено 2 февраля 2012. # '''↑ THE GREAT GATSBY (12A). British Board of Film Classification (25 февраля 2013). Проверено 25 февраля 2013. # ↑''' McClintock, Pamela. Warner Bros. Moves 'Great Gatsby' to Summer 2013. HollywoodReporter.com (6 августа 2012). Проверено 6 августа 2012. # '''↑ Leonardo DiCaprio and Martin Scorsese reunite for 'The Wolf of Wall Street'. HitFix (March 15, 2012). Проверено 15 апреля 2012. # ↑''' TOLDJA! Martin Scorsese, Leonardo DiCaprio Commit To ‘The Wolf Of Wall Street’. Deadline New York (April 19, 2012). Проверено 19 апреля 2012. # '''↑ Leonardo DiCaprio Taking "A Long, Long Break". Deadline.com (January 19, 2013). Проверено 7 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Леонардо Ди Каприо получил премию Crystal Award за вклад в защиту окружающей среды (видео). Украинские новости. ukranews.com (20 января 2016). # '''↑ Gisele Bündchen Biography. People.com. Проверено 14 января 2014. # ↑''' Leo and Bar. What's Going On?. Проверено 15 августа 2008. # '''↑ DiCaprio’s Girlfriends. Ask Men. Проверено 14 января 2014. # ↑''' Exclusive: Leo & Bar split. New York Post (12 мая 2011). Проверено 15 мая 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июня 2012. # '''↑ Rep: Leonardo DiCaprio & Blake Lively Take Romance to California. People (20 июня 2011). Проверено 7 октября 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июня 2012. # ↑''' Rep: DiCaprio's Lively romance is over. Проверено 14 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июня 2012. # '''↑ Ди Каприо нашел новую подругу. Новый Взгляд (30 декабря 2011). Проверено 14 января 2014. # ↑''' Ravitz, Justin. Leonardo DiCaprio, Erin Heatherton Break Up. Us Weekly (2 November 2012). Проверено 3 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Leonardo DiCaprio scores FOURTH Victorias Secret model Toni Garrn. Daily Mail (May 28, 2013). Проверено 1 мая 2013. # ↑''' Leonardo DiCaprio takes new girlfriend Toni Garrn tour Palace Versailles day sightseeing. Daily Mail (June 7, 2013). Проверено 1 июня 2013. # '''↑ Leonardo DiCaprio: Celebrity 100 Homes. Forbes. Проверено 13 июля 2013. # ↑ Leonardo DiCaprio buys island for $1.75 million. The Random Forest. Проверено 14 января 2014. Ссылки * Официальный сайт (англ.) * Леонардо Ди Каприо (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database * Леонардо Ди Каприо в «Твиттере» * Леонардо Ди Каприо (англ.) на TV.com * Официальная страница Леонардо Ди Каприо в социальной сети Facebook